Gathering No Moss
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: A rolling stone gathers no moss. The McCawly's are trying their hardest to get back home, but some of the best laid plans are not meant to be.


Title: Gathering No Moss

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Summary: A rolling stone gathers no moss. The McCawly's are trying their hardest to get back home, but some of the best laid plans are not meant to be.

Author's Notes: // Means memory. // Also I'm in desperate need of a time line for my first few stories. It's not going to happen anytime soon though. So just engross yourself in the characters and when and if I re-write this there will be more a time line. :)

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

//"Are you nervous?" Rafe asked.

"Why do I look nervous?" Evelyn countered.

"Well you are lookin' a little green 'round the edges." he offered. Evelyn looked stunned and Rafe suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea to tell her that. "Are you nervous?" which actually sounded more like an accusation than a question. "Hell yes!" was the affirmation. This caused Evelyn to smile, which then made her start to laugh. Which in turned made her sick to her stomach. Being three months pregnant wasn't helping matters much.

They were just a few short minutes away from seeing Evelyn's parents. Rafe had been transferred to Pearl Harbor and would be leaving Philadelphia in three days to get there. Evelyn would stay with her parents until the Army got them base housing. They weren't looking forward to any of it. As they stepped off the train Rafe took Evelyn's hand into his and together with their luggage they forged ahead.

Evelyn's head perked up when she heard her mother calling her name. Just beyond a throng of people stood her parents. She put a little more speed into their pace and before she knew it she was in her mother's arms. Evelyn's dad looked over at Rafe who looked a little out of sorts with the reunion. He walked over to the young man, who was now not only his son-in-law, but also responsible for his baby girl's predicament. He extended his arm, Rafe took the offered hand and shook it. "Hello Sir." Rafe greeted.

Evelyn heard the greeting and went from her mother's arms to her husband's. "Daddy, I would like you to meet Rafe McCawly. Rafe this is my father, William Johnson, and this is my mother, JoAnn Johnson." Everyone shook hands, "It is very nice to meet you. Ev'lyn has told me so much about you." Rafe said. William nodded, "I can say the same thing about you." Evelyn blushed. Very few had made Evelyn blush, but Rafe and her dad seemed to be able to do it all the time. "Well now as lovely as this is I don't believe that the station is the best place for this gathering. Evelyn are you hungry or would just like to go home?" JoAnn stated. Evelyn smiled at her mother, "Home sounds wonderful." //

And so it went. Rafe and Evelyn had only three days with one another and at the end of it they still weren't ready to leave one another. However William and Rafe had settled their differences when Evelyn reminded them that they both had been pilots. And for three days that was all they talked about. When Rafe left Evelyn did go with him to the station and they watched one another as the distance between them grew.

~*~*~  
  
Nov. 18, 1941

Beautiful,

I miss you something fierce. It is beautiful here in Hawaii, but without you the sun just doesn't seem to shine as bright as it use to. Are you doing okay with your parents? How is my little one? Keeping you up at night? God I miss you.

Danny says hello. After flying with him for a few days I can't believe I ever flew without him. I thought he was going to kill me when I got back, but he didn't. Just made me promise never to do it again. And I do solemnly swear. I love you Evelyn. Very much. 

Love Always,  
Rafe

~*~

"How are you holdin' up?" came a voice from behind. Rafe turned around, "Hey Danny. I'm okay. Just wish the Army would hurry up and let me bring Ev'lyn here." "We all do." Danny stated as he sat down. Rafe gave him a questioning look, "What is that suppose to mean?" Danny gave him a smirk, "Rafe it's been great to have you back, but you've been the biggest sour puss this side of the Pacific and Atlantic. And we've all guessed why."

Rafe looked down at the ground. "Oh." was his only response. "Don't sweat it Rafe. Even if we can't get her here by normal means I know some nurses who would love to house an old friend." With that Danny got up and left and Rafe stayed put with a 'DOH!' expression on his face.

~*~

My Dearest Husband,

Our little one is doing great, but he/she misses his/her daddy something fierce as well. Not to mention me. I want to walk on the beach with you Rafe. I had this dream when you were gone and we were on the beach together. You told me in the dream that you would stay with me forever. And to tell you the truth Rafe I plan on making sure you do.

Say hello to Danny for me. Thanks for telling the girls Rafe, I haven't had so many letters to respond in a very long time. As soon as they give us the word I'm on my way there. 

I love you Rafe, today, tomorrow, and always.

Evelyn

~*~

Saturday Dec. 6, 1941

"YES!!!!!" Came a scream from somewhere inside the hanger. And no one had to ask who or what the reason was for the scream. All of the men looked at one another, but none of them did anything except for Danny who walked to where his best friend was. "Good news I take it?" he asked to his beaming friend. Rafe showed him the paper. "Well congratulations." Danny said and patted his friend on the back.

Rafe had just sent a telegram to Philadelphia where his wife and unborn child were waiting for word. Now they had it. They were finally going to be a family. Not in secret, not in a war torn country, not away from family or friends, and Rafe couldn't wait. After he sent the telegram he decided to go and tell the girls. He just couldn't keep this excitement to himself for much longer.

As he approached the front door he heard giggling. They were all excited about something. He knocked on the door. He was turned around on the porch looking at the setting sun when he heard his name called from behind him, "Rafe?" He quickly spun, "Ev'lyn?" he asked incredulous. They weren't very far apart, but Evelyn leapt into his arms. It had been too many months. Behind them they heard a collective "Awe."

"I just sent a telegram we got base housing!" he told her. "Oh Rafe." she sighed as he held her. They held onto one another for a long time before they both noticed that there were people looking at them. Barbara gave them a smile, "Go ahead and take her home." and then she winked and the nurses went back into the house. Evelyn and Rafe just smiled at one another. "What are you doin' here?... I mean, how'd you get here?" "I wanted to surprise you." Rafe stopped and leaned down and gave her a kiss. "One of the best surprises of my life."

~*~*~*~

The End. Of this story anyway. Next one coming is 'Infinite Cold' which I'm sure you all know is about the attack on Pearl Harbor. Thanks for reading. 

Reviews are like chocolate, not necessary but something craved. 


End file.
